Maybe it's right
by Briandtabby
Summary: Emily and paige are not happy with there lives. Emily is married to a man whoIs hurtful and mean. Paige works at a local store to help her mom. It's my first ever so please tell me what you think! I will be updating every few days. Thank you fary-lizbeth12 for helping me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Hey, I'm Emily fields. I'm 23 years old and I live in rosewood. Today was thanksgiving, I'm supposed to go get cranberry sauce for my soon to be mother in-law. I hated that woman. I met my fiancé Ben in high school. We were both in our senior year. I thought he was the one. But lately, he's been different. More aggressive, distant and I don't like it. I didn't mind it when he was just yelling at me but, then when hitting started I just wanted out. But I'm scared. As I sit in the grocery store parking lot watching the female worker collect all the carts and bringing them in. She looked sad and lonely. I couldn't imaging not being with family on the holidays. I watch as she brings in another round. Watching her from behind I saw her ass in very tight jeans. I have always been a little attracted to women, but don't all women check other women out? It has to be natural, right? I should start coming up with a reason for being so long when I get home so Ben won't be too mad.

PPOV

Hello, my name is Paige McCullers. I am 21 years old I work at Hannaford's Super Market. I attend Hollis College. I work to help my mother raise my little sister. I hate that I have to work on the holidays. I would rather be home with my little sister Lillian. She is 4 years old. My mother also works today so Lillian is at Mrs. Blake's house for the afternoon. While I'm stuck here bringing shopping carts inside and stocking shelves. I have noticed for the last half an hour there has been a woman parked in the middle of the lot staring at me. I don't mind though because she is very beautiful. She looks lost. I walked up the car and knock on the window.

"Yes?" She responds with no real emotion. "

"The store closes in 25 minutes so if you need something I would go in now before it's too late." My response is cheerful with a smile.

EPOV

The worker that came up to me name tag read PAIGE. She is even prettier in person I thought. She steps back so I can open my door. We walk quietly back inside. I slowly make my way through the isles half scanning for the damn sauce and half thinking to myself. Finally I cash out and head to the car. As I pull out of the parking spot I see Paige walking down the parking lot. So I pull up slowly next to her.

"Would you like a ride it's awfully chilly out here today" My offer is polite and I'm hopeful she agrees. Anything to stay away from home a little longer.

"That would be lovely" She husked "It's very cold."

PPOV

I climbed in the passenger's seat and thank her.

"Do you know where 'Rosewood Mobile Park' is?" I ask swiftly.

I have never been ashamed of living in a trailer park. But most people in Rosewood have huge beautiful homes with large yards and picket fences. However I share a two bedroom trailer with my sister and mother.

"Yes" Her reply is quick with no judgment.

The rest of the drive there was quite and nice. I stole a few glances and I know she did two. When we pulled up to my home I said another thank you and told her to have a great thanksgiving. I walked down to Mrs. Blake's and knock on the door. Once she opened the door she smiled happily.

"How lovely is it to see you Paige, come on in" The frail old lady spoke.

"Thank you." I responded.

"How was Lillian today?" I asked breaking the silence

She responded the same as everyday "Wonderful dear."

I gave her a quick smile and walk to where Lillian was fast asleep.

"She ate all her turkey meal; we colored and watched the parade." Mrs. Blake's says filling me in.

"How was work Paige?" I glance up at her

"Fine, it was very dull. I'm just glad I am home now."

"Please won't you sit for some luch?" She asked.

EPOV

"Emily is that you?!" Ben yelled as I opened the door.

"Yeah Ben" I mutters as I walked in the living room as I held a lonesome can of cranberry sauce.

"It took you long enough." Ben spat.

"Sorry it was hard to find. I also offered a worker a ride home" I mumbled. He jumped up from his sitting place and hit me the sharp pain stinging along my cheek.

"You don't give rides we're not a damn charity Emily!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry honey" I apologize not wanting to make the situation any worse.

"Go be sorry in the kitchen" He muttered stalking away.

Hanging my head low and holding back tears I walked into the kitchen, I grabbed a bowl and poured the sauce in a bowl I bring it to the dining room. Ben's mother is just sitting there looking at her food.

"Did you have a nice trip to the store dear?" spoke the older women.

"Yeah it was alright." I answered.

Ben stormed in and we ate the feast in mostly silence. A little after 8pm Ben's mother excused herself and she left for home. I could tell Ben was in a poor mood so I started cleaning the dining room. After all the dishes were done and leftover in the fridge I found Ben in the living room watching a game or something on the TV.

"I'm going to bed Ben; it's been a long day." I said and walked away. I think I heard a grunt but who knows.

PPOV

After getting Lillian home she woke up and we watched a Disney Channel. It was about 7pm when my mom came home. She looked so tired and old. She's only 46 though. She smiles at me and Lillian and asks about our day. We prepare dinner together while Lillian watched some more TV.

"Do you work age?" Lillian asks me never pronouncing the p.

"Yes bug." I give her a small smile.

"Can I come pwease?" She gave me a hopeful smile.

"No bug you know I can't bring you." She frowned at me. "After we can go to the park for an hour. Ok bug?"

She jumps up and gives me a huge hug

"Yay I love you age!" the little girl shrieks. "

"Paige honey, you don't have to do that." Mom interjected

"I know mom, I don't mind" I said reassuring her.

"Alright dear, I'll clean up can you give Lillian a bath?" The older woman asked.

"Of course mom, come on bug bath time" I quickly scooped up my sister and swirled her. She laughed so hard and I trotted towards the tub with her. She took her bath while I sat on the tub watching her sing songs from the TV shows she watched. I washed her hair and tickled I scooped her out dried her off and helped her pick her Jammies. Tonight she chose Red Dora footies. Mom came in and we read her three little pigs. After a kiss good night I walked into the kitchen with mom.

"Alright Paige I have to go to work now" She said quietly in case Lillian wasn't asleep yet.

"Mom, are you sure you need two jobs?"

"Paige not again I have to go." My mom had to pick up a second job after my father got in the car accident. Lillian was just a baby when it happened. He was hurt so bad. He had his leg broken, internal bleeding, and head trauma. He was in a coma for weeks before my mom had him taken off the machines. All that left her with piles of debt and a tiny child and a kid fresh out high school. So I waited a few years to start college and picked up a job at the grocery store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

The Next Day

Ben was in an extra bad mood today because he bet $200 on a football game today and lost it all. However surprise, surprise it was my entire fault. I just want out of this relationship. I would say marriage but when you get married, you love that person and want to spend forever with them. This is not how I feel anymore. When we got married I was 19 years old and I was so lost, once I found out I couldn't go to my dream college and my mom wasn't talking to me because of my stupid mistake. It was just a friend's kiss. When Maya and I kissed that one time and my mom walked in she kicked me out. I told her it didn't mean anything and I had a boyfriend, she didn't listen. I thought marrying Ben would show her, worst mistake ever. Now I have no contact with my mom, a horrid husband and nothing to do to get me out of this house for the day.

"We got chips?" Ben asked

"No you ate them" I responded half hoping Ben would ask me to go get more.

"Then get your ass to store" He stated and walked out.

I got my coat on and headed to the grocery store again

PPOV

I'm at work and my day is filled with boxes of cans or bags or frozen peas. Luckily I only have about an hour left before I get to split. I see the lady who gave me a ride home yesterday. She is wandering the isle looking for something. I want to talk to her. See if she needs help.

"You need help ma'am" I taped her on the shoulder and she jumped about a foot.

"Oh my Paige you startled me!" She chuckled.

"Sorry" I gave her a sincere smile.

"You need me to help you look for something?" I asked

"Honestly I'm just killing time. I came here for a simple bag of chips," She sighed quietly

"Well we have a wide variety of chips and I would be more than glad to give my opinion on which one's the best" I offered a little hopeful. There's not much fun in stocking shelves.

"Alright but you better not try and sell me anything too gross like frog leg flavored" She laughed her laugh was very beautiful.

We strolled over to the chips and made fun of some of the flavors and talked a little bit.

She was really fun to talk to. It must have been about an hour that we stood in the chip isle together. I don't even know her name. After while she took off to pay and I went back to work. I thought about her for the rest of the day. I hadn't laughed like that in years. Not since my dad died.

After work just like I promised I picked up Lillian and took her to the park. We stayed till it got dark, I pushed her on the swing and we went down the slide. I know she had a lot of fun.

EPOV

I drove home after my trip to grocery store thinking about Paige. She was very easy to talk to. I think she is on the younger side like me. I had a lot of fun. I don't think me and ben have laughed like that since we got married. Ben doesn't know this but I have been stashing money aside for a while now. I want to move out so much. And get a divorce. I know it will be hard and he is going to be so angry so I need to save a lot. So far I have almost $700. But getting an apartment and filling for divorce will cost me closer to $3000.

When I got home the house was quiet. So I walked straight to the kitchen to put the chips away. When I hear hard footsteps coming down the stairs I can tell he is mad. I shouldn't have taken so long.

"Why were you so long Emily?" He huffed

"I wasn't gone that long Ben" I reasoned.

"You were gone for over an hour, what did you find another man? Did you even get the fucking chips like I told you to do?" He was yelling at this point

"Of course I did" I turned around to get them when he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" He raised his hand and I knew it was coming. And it did a few hard strikes to the face and my cheek started to sting.

"Now get your ass to our bedroom I have some other stuff planned." He ordered and I knew not to disobey.

PPOV

A Few Days Later

It has been a few days since that other woman has been to the store. It sucks because it was the only fun thing about the day.

I was surprised when she came in. I tried to talk to her but she barely looked at me and turned down a different isle. I could see she was hiding something so I went down the other end of the isle to talk to her and see if she needed any help finding anything.

"Hey you need help again?" I asked stunned when she turned around and had a large purple mark on her cheek.

"No I'm just getting some taco shells" She snagged a bag of shell and took off.

I thought to myself that it was odd and wondered how she got the bruise. I was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. So I turned around quickly and was greeted by a warm smile. It was a girl named Aria. Her brother Mike and I were in the same class together.

"Hey Aria" I greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello Paige, it's been so long" She spoke back.

"Definitely, how is Mike?" I asked

"He's good he joined the army about a year ago"

"That's good I hope he likes it."

"So how do you know Emily?" Aria asked curiously.

"Emily? Do you mean that woman I was just talking to?" I questioned.

"Yeah"

"I don't really know her that well we just talked a few times and she gave me a ride. Usually she's more cheerful and happy"

"Yeah well by the looks of the bruise Ben hasn't been nice the last few day"

"Ben?"

"Yeah that's her husband. It's my understanding he's been real abusive towards her since they got married. We used to be friends back in high school. "

"That's the first time I have seen her with a bruise."

"She doesn't talk to her family much. There are rumors that her mom saw her kiss a friend of hers and kicked her out."

She filled me more about the rumors that followed this Emily girl I had gotten to know a little about these last few days. She told me that back in high school she was team captain of the swim team and had a group of friends. She also told me that the town thinks she married Ben to prove she wasn't a lesbian to her mom. I really hope she's not homophobic because I am a lesbian.

EPOV

I wanted to talk to Paige today at the store when she came up to me. Even though I wasn't going to. But I saw Aria coming. I used to be so close to Aria in high school. I really didn't talk to the girls much after I started hanging out with Maya. I really lost contact with them when I married Ben, in this town God only knows what she's been told. I really didn't want her to see the bruise so I took off fast. I will try to go back tomorrow to see Paige. For now though I will go home and make tacos for Ben and his boss. He will be a doting husband infront of his boss all night. And I shall play the perfect wife. I should come up with in excuse on the bruise.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

The next day I decided to go back to the grocery store to see Paige, to tell her I'm sorry for ditching out on her and for not talking to her like I wanted. However when I saw Aria I just panicked. I really miss the girls. There was Hannah the bubbly blonde who was out spoken and you never quite knew what was going to flow out of her unfiltered mouth. Then there was Spencer the brains and tough girl she was taller and had long brown hair. She was great at school and slightly sarcastic, but a loyal friend. Then lastly we had Aria, she was her own person with a unique style and brown hair. When we were in are young teens she had a pink streak. She was the more heartfelt friend she. They were always right by each other's side. When we lost Alison it was hard. Alison was a big part of the group. She was the queen blonde bee. What she said goes. She knew how to get what she wanted and did. But she brought are whole group together. I was always the loyal one. I have black hair and brown eyes. None of us really looked alike.

When I arrived at the one level grocery store that was mostly empty but a few lonesome cars I walked quickly inside to get out of the cold weather air. Very little sound could be heard from inside but the soft hum of their radio playing Christmas music. I started wandering the isles looking for Paige, even though the reason I was there was for hamburger patties, cheese and buns. I may also grab seasoned fries.

I spotted her in the bread aisle stocking hot dog buns, which luckily for me are placed right next to the hamburger buns. I needed Paige I mean she looked so good in her tight blue jeans and red buttoned up work shirt. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked my way and smiled as I walked up to her.

"Emily, nice to see you" she greeted me with excitement in her voice.

"How did you learn my name?" I questioned carefully. "Not that I mind, of course." I rushed out.

"Aria told me!" She spoke very confused.

"Oh you know Aria?" Now I was confused.

"Well sorta her brother Mike and I went to school together."

"You know Mike? Oh my I haven't seen him in years." I exclaimed

"I wonder who else we both know." I could tell she was thinking about something.

PPOV

I was so happy Emily came and saw me today. I thought I had upset her or something. I know she is married but I wanted to ask her to hang out. Just as friends of course. So I think now is my chance, she is talking about a funny story to do with her and Mike but she looks so beautiful in her blue dress. I can't keep up with the story.

"Hey I get off shift in about 30 minutes. Would you care to check out that new donut shop with me?" I dip my head low nervous she will say no. I can see her thinking about it.

"Um yeah, I think I could go for a nice lemon filled donut." I could see the hesitance in her eyes but she agreed.

"Let me finish getting what I need and I'll meet you outside by the soda machines." With that she turned and left.

I couldn't stop smiling as I finished stocking the buns and headed towards the break room to punch out for the night. I work 6 days a week. So I will be back tomorrow but then it's my day off. I found my coat and then I found Emily like she said standing by the soda machines.

"Walk? Or car?" She asked

"Well it's just up the street a little let's walk" I spoke cheerfully.

Emily and I walked down the street slowly. There were little one story shops lining the street on both sides. They were all mostly brick. There was the grill, the Brew, an Ice-cream shop, and a flower shop plus a few more stores. We talked about everything. We talked about weather and our parents. I started to mention her husband and she got really quiet. I could tell she didn't want to talk much about him but I pressed on anyway.

"Aria mentioned you were married" I spoke softly

"Um, yeah Ben and I are married." She rubbed the back of her neck slowly.

"Is he a good husband?" I questioned hoping she would tell me the truth.

"Um y-yeah I guess." She was looking directly at the ground.

"You know Emily, I know we haven't known each other that long but you can tell me anything. If something is wrong I will try and help you." I offered sincerely.

"Thank you Paige." She smiled at me warmly.

EPOV

I really wanted to tell Paige what was happening and what I wanted to, I'm just not sure. We got to the donut shop and went inside. It was very nice. The walls and furniture was pink. There were booths all along the windows and six tables in the middle of the room. We walked up to the long counter. There was a young brown haired lady running the cash register. We gave are orders, for Paige a Boston cream donut and a cup of black coffee and for myself a lemon filled and a cup of extra coffee. We sat by the window and talked.

"Can I be honest with you Paige?" I asked a little nervous.

"Of course Emily! I know we haven't known each other all that long but I feel a connection with you. You can tell me anything hun." She patted my hand and smiled warmly at me.

Slowly I started to tell her about the money I'm saving, the abuse and my plan.

"There's a trailer in my park that's available." She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"I don't have enough money said yet. But I'm close I can feel it." I told her hopeful.

"Please Emily let me talk to the owner and see what he can do to help"

"Thank you Paige that would be nice."

"Anything I can do. I'll ask a few friends to help when you're ready to move all your stuff."

"I don't have much; Ben never really let me have things."

"Give me your number Emily, I'll text you when I get back."

I gave her my number and we hugged each other goodbye. On my way home I stopped at the gas station and bought a scratch ticket like I did every time I went out. Always went with one dollar. I put the winning tickets in my secret stash.

"Hello Caleb, I would like a one dollar scratch ticket please." I requested quietly. Caleb had been working here for years.

"Sure thing Emily." He pulled the ticket off the rack and rung it up then sled it across the table to me. Like always I walked over to the table and scratched off the boxes. Today's card was crazy 7s. I had to find 3 of them to the prize. I scratched that off first. The prize was $2000! That would give me almost all of what I needed. I laughed to myself at the silly thought of actually winning that much. I have won almost $200 in total in the past. I started screeching the first line of 3 boxes. 1 then 2 and then a 7. Score I though only two more. The second line went 5,5,7. I was getting w little excited. Then the last line. 3 shoot 4 close 7. I must have looked at it three times. There's no way I won. I brought it up to Caleb to cash it out like always

"I need you to see if I actually won this Caleb!" I think newly. Screamed it at him.

"OK Emily. Hand it over, you don't have to yell!" He held out his hand. I handed over the ticket.

The machine dinged loudly and spoke 'We have a winner'. Caleb handed me the money and I walked and went home. I thought long and hard about what I would do next. Should I get the divorce lawyer or the apartment?


End file.
